Era's Wind
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: UNFINISHED. Haunted by dreams and visions of the past, revenge must be sought for her rest. What exactly is the price of peace, and how far will he go for it? Innocence, scarce in this time, may be the only key to helping him let go and move on. Shonen ai
1. A Stick to the Head

**Disclaimer: **I will only say this once; Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. The only characters I own are my OCs.

**

* * *

**

A Stick to the Head

_Yue Ying learns how much damage a stick can do_

* * *

A golden veined leaf danced gently on the wind, ending its dance on the glassy surface of the rippling pond. Clear crimson light, shed by the setting sun, tinted the pond scene in rosy hues.

Yue Ying swung her bare feet over the rippling water, moody with thought. Lately, she'd been reprimanding herself for letting her eyes wander upon other men, namely, the general Zhao Yun.

_I'm already married to a fine man, for goodness' sake! Liang is the first man in my heart, and the only. True, he could show me more affection. Nevertheless, I will serve him to the very end. But…_

Frustration edged into Yue Ying's mind. Her fingers curled around a small pebble. A gentle flick of the wrist and ripples spread on the water. Several more distinct ripples and barely audible splashes indicated several other pebbles being tossed.

Discontented at tossing pebbles, the urge to throw something a larger than a pebble seized her. Twisting backwards, russet eyes scrutinized the surrounding area for anything that was within her limits to throw.

_This gnarled branch will suffice._ Focusing all her worries and frustrations into the throw, Yue Ying let it fly, sending the branch spinning across the pond, towards an unlucky and unsuspecting target.

* * *

Dark bangs falling across his face, vague eyes stared vacantly at the worn letter in his hands. Hazy images played through Zhao Yun's mind, letting a soft sigh escape through his lips.

A gentle prickling sensation played upon the back of his neck. Lost in reminiscing, he ignored his warriors' senses.

* * *

Yue Ying sprang lightly from the weathered, stone bench, straining her eyes peer through the dusk. _Oh dear…_

She called out a warning to the unaware warrior, hoping to avert an injury, at the worst. Alas, the admonition fell upon deaf ears.

* * *

" Zilong! Watch ou…"

The whirling branch cuffed him on the temple, dropping twinkling stars and moons in front of his eyes, before flumping harmlessly onto his lap.

Glaring daggers at it as best he could cross-eyed, he clasped his hands to his head. Squinting across the pond, he could slightly discern blurry doubles of Yue Ying, as is appeared to be, scurrying hurriedly towards him.

_Ah… No wonder it hurt so much.

* * *

_

"Aie!"

Lacing her fingers across her mouth, Yue Ying suppressed a gasp of surprise and horror. Pressing a hand to her skirts, she raced across the garden, icy fear slowly filling her.

Oh, great… Lord Liu Bei is going to be furious if he finds out… Kong Ming… Oh, please be conscious so I don't have to drag you inside…

Gasping, she skidded to a halt and dropped onto her knees, jadeite streaks painting her dress. Prostrating, words tumbled from her mouth, unchecked by the speaker.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am! I'm so sorry, really. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hit you!"

Zhao Yun opened his mouth to say otherwise, but the image of Yue Ying melded with the hazy memory of a kneeling, ebony-haired girl, crystalline tears welling on her long lashes.

A twinge of sadness and pity entered his heart and he lightly patted Yue Ying's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Stand up, Yue Ying; it was a mistake. I'm quite alright," he said with a slight smile.

_He has such a sweet smile… Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that!_ A warm blush began to spread on her face, much to her avail.

Noticing her slowly reddening complexion, Zhao Yun presumed Yue Ying was merely embarrassed because of the accident.

"Don't worry, I won't tell our lord about your mistake."

Droplets of scarlet slid from his temple, mingling with the ebony of his hair. Blood dripped slowly, pooling on a slowly widening crimson stain on the collar of his robe.

A simple statement, "You're bleeding…" Slim fingers touched his face, sending a small shiver down his back. Drawing back, Zhao Yun hastily stood up.

"Good night, Lady Huang. I take my leave."

Striding quickly from the garden, a slip of silk fluttered in his wake, floating leaf-like down to the grass. Yue Ying bent to pick it up, inquisitive. Mouth moving silently, her mind filling with unanswered questions.

The last rays of sun illuminated her elegant form, as a name slipped out of her lips.

"Hua _gu niang(1)_…?"

* * *

_(1) miss_

A/N: So ends the first chapter. Please, tell me what you think of it so far. Just a warning, the shonen-ai is going to take a while to make itself seen. I hope the regular scene changes didn't confuse anyone. Until next time...


	2. Downing the Murky Depths

**Downing the Murky Depths**

_Appearances can be deceiving, especially when they give off a vile scent.

* * *

_

Warm blood leaked through his fingers, pressed on his temple, dying them scarlet. The hallway began to sway sideways, blurring his vision.

Dark head bent down, striding quickly to the infirmary, Zhao Yun almost collided into the ladies, Gan and Mi.

* * *

Always the inquistive one, Lady Mi prodded Lady Gan's arm, whispering, "_Jie Jie(1), _why is he walking with his head down?"

"Shh… _Mei Mei (2)_, don't stare. It's rude… Oh, Zhao _jiang jun (3), ning hao (4)._"

* * *

Jerking his head up in surprise, he remembered his manners, dropping into a low bow. Murmuring his apologies, Zhao Yun hastily retreated, breaking into a run.

_That was close. It would be better that they didn't see my injury, for Yue Ying's sake.

* * *

_

Lady Mi lightly flicked Lady Gan's hair ribbons, staring at Zhao Yun hurry off.

"He's weird, alright. Strange, but oh-so handsome. Where's he off to in such a hurry?"

Shushing her, Lady Gan swatted her younger companion, reprimanding Lady Mi about her frivolous behavior.

"You're such a… such a mother, _Jie Jie,_" huffed Lady Mi, in mock exasperation.

* * *

Squat, glassy bottles lined the polished table, surrounding the burnished bowl. The slowly reddening water lapped gently, as slim hands wrung a crimsoned cloth. Obsidian eyes narrowed in mock anger, as the doctor prodded Zhao Yun in the shoulder with a finger.

"I told you to be careful, general. You know what happens when you get hurt…" she trailed off, unwilling to finish.

Twitching a stray lock of her hair, he only raised an eyebrow. Gauze bandage met calloused fingers. _She did do a good job, so I won't be too harsh on her…_

"I'll try to be more careful, Doctor," came the weary reply. A pungent odour drifted past his nose, sharp tears welling in his eyes. _Ugh, what's that?_

"Drink it," a command, rather than a request. The vile odour rose lazily from the cup in her hands.

"Bury me if I die," was the half-hearted retort. Nose pinched with one hand, he gulped down the bitter tonic, gagging emptily. Head clear, the dim room stopped dancing and blurry doubles faded.

Hands flying, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, various herbs flew into a mortar. Grinding, she flew to the shelf, muttering under her breath.

Sweeping a bow, Zhao Yun took the small package handed to him. _Hmm, more medicine…_

"Good night."

She stared at his back, slight sorrow in her kind eyes. As a female doctor, she tended to worry more about her patients. Especially the ones that charged recklessly into the fray.

_You'll never learn, not until it's too late.

* * *

_

The quiet click of her boots sounded against the tiled walkway. The gentle wind, which had danced with the leaves at dusk, now swept its cool arms over Yue Ying, drawing a shiver.

Countless unanswered questions buzzed in her head, some begging to be answered, others bursting to be let out.

_Hua gu niang; who is she? What did she look like? Where is she? What happened to her? Is…_

The simple letter from Lady Hua to Zhao Yun fueled Yue Ying's inquisitive side. Nevertheless, she had to return the letter; he would have done the same. Keen eyes sighting the spear general, Yue Ying called out his name.

* * *

"Zhao Yun!"

Wearily, looking across the low fence, Yue Ying waved her hand at him. _What does she want now?_ Taking a shortcut across the sleeping flowerbeds, he tiredly made his way to her.

"Here, you dropped this in the garden," a familiar slip of cloth was handed to him. Taking with both hands, he dipped his head, in thanks.

"Thank you…"

The pale gauze, stark white in contrast against his head, caught Yue Ying's eye. Worry and a touch of guilt washed over her, in searing waves.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't know I hit you that hard…"

"I'm fine, Yue Ying," Zhao Yun turned to leave, but a light touch on his arm stopped him. Eyebrows raised in question, head turned to face Yue Ying.

A rose of embarrassment blossomed on her cheeks, "Ah…"

_Ask away, already. I want to sleep…_ Keeping his voice pleasant, "Yes?"

"I want… Can I…" _I'm being nosy, but I really want to know…_ "Please, who is Hua _gu niang_?"

* * *

_Hua gu niang… I haven't heard that name spoken out loud for so long._

Voice cracking, struggling to keep emotion out of his words. They sounded so cold and unfeeling to his ears; everything she was not, to him.

"Oh, her, Hua Li. Some girl from my hometown."

Icy tears threatening to spill, he mentally cursed himself for his weakness. Tone as cold as his tears, "The night is old and cool. Lady Huang, I bid you farewell for the night."

_I'm sorry, Hua Li; I'm not ready to tell anyone. I can't. Not yet…

* * *

_

Toying with sienna locks, Yue Ying narrowed russet orbs, thoughts clouding them over. The missing pieces of the puzzle were beginning to appear and drop into their place.

_The surprise, then pain on his features. His choked words and hasty departure. This mysterious Hua Li is means something more to him. She's more than a simple village girl. So then...

* * *

_

_(1) elder sister. Lady Mi is referring to Lady Gan as an elder sister._

_(2) younger sister. Lady Gan is referring to Lady Mi as a younger sister._

_(3) General. _

_(4) hello. It is respectful to use "ning" instead of "ni". They have the same meaning, however._

_A/N: Thus ends chapter 2. I hope the frequent scene changes weren't too confusing. I'm sorry, but I can't (or rather, shouldn't) answer reader reviews. Hurray for Candi; the Author Lounge at Way of Musou is where you'll find it all. The mystery and drama thickens as I use my descriptive writing skills… Or so I would like to think. I'll be updating "Era's Wind" as often as I can._


	3. Sequence and Stratagem

This chapter is dedicated to my sister, for all the help she's been with _Era's Wind._ That, and the fact she is the ultimate Jiang Wei fangirl. Muchos love, little sis!

**

* * *

**

Sequence and Stratagem

_A lucid ghost, back to remind Zhao Yun…

* * *

_

Roaring softly over the rocky depths of foamy waters, the dancing waterfall fluttered its filmy sleeves. Damp mist floated, dream-like, sprinkling the ground below with crystalline droplets.

Hazy twilight wrapped itself around the fading rays of the setting sun, cloaking the setting an eerily surreal feel.

At ease, and at peace, he let his mind soar above the lofty peaks of Yizhou. Warm, welcoming darkness slid over malachite eyes; falling into the depths of sleep, relaxing.

Cool fingers toyed gently with dusky locks, a tingle running down his back. A caress, soft as a breeze, pulled him back from dusky dreams.

"Hua Li…?" He turned to the woman, her name barely above a whisper, a note of question in his voice.

Demure sienna pools caught emerald eyes, holding his gaze, reading reflected thoughts as only she could. Her gentle features, normally lit with a gentle smile, were uncharacteristically somber.

As he reached out to draw her closer, she backed away, slowly shaking her head.

"Little Dragon…"

Whether by the sound of her voice, silenced forever in the mortal world, or by magic, he froze.

Unblinking orbs pierced into his, drawing a promise made to her years ago into his mind. Guilt washed over him, a light blush of embarrassment spreading. _How silly of me to forget about the promise I made to her…_

"Brother Zhao, for such a hot general, you are forgetful."

Surprise flitted across his features, as the petite form of Lady Mi appeared in front of him and tweaked his nose with force unlikely from such a small woman.

Flicking the side of Zhao Yun's head, Lady Mi continued in a more solemn tone

"She can't leave yet; bound to the world by desire for revenge."

Continuing in mock anger, she prodded him in the chest, "So go kill him already!"

* * *

"Wha…!"

Snapping up from his bed, Zhao Yun contemplated the meaning of Hua Li's dream visit. Faint beams of weak sunlight shone patterns on the foot of his bed, alerting the general of sunrise.

_The problem is, I don't know whom I was dueling. I don't know who killed her. I'm sorry, Hua Li._

Falling back onto the bed, sleep refused to close his eyes. _Well, no sleep for the weary. To the training field, for some weapon practice!_

A cynical grin turned up the corners of his mouth, as he prepared for several rounds of sparring.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone down, throwing long shadows. White-feathered fan moving placidly, Zhuge Liang paced slowly, speaking softly to Zhao Yun.

Finished explaining the general's instructions, he returned to his desk. Withdrawing one of many wooden tags from his desk, Zhuge Liang handed it to Zhao Yun.

"Here are your instructions, Zhao _jiang jun_. Please bring in the captive on your way out."

Saluting, he left the prime minister's tent.

_An ambush, huh? Tianshui will surely fall to us.

* * *

_

"Xiahou Mao is besieged in Nanan."

Worry creased the brow of Ma Zun, pacing in anxiety. He waved his hand to the messenger to continue.

Bowing his head, "He requires assistance immediately."

Glancing upwards, the messenger waited for the governer's reply. _Please… Send the reinforcements…_

"Very well. We shall assist him," turning to one of his officers, he bid, "Prepare the army."

A laugh, mocking the governor's folly, followed his words.

"You are the sport of one of Zhuge Liang's schemes, Governor Ma." Shadows fell across the face of the speaker, obscuring him

In surprise, Ma Zun turned to face him, "How is that so, General Jiang?"

Walking to and fro, Jiang Wei explained, to the puzzled governor.

"Nanan is besieged from all sides by Zhuge Liang and his army. Tell me, how would an unescorted messenger have gotten away? Obviously, this is a plan, to force you to leave Tianshui, so that it may be easily captured."

Jiang Wei shot a glance over to the Ma Zun, realization dawning on his face.

"But I have a scheme, one that will ensure our victory…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. This is a short chapter, but I'll make it up in later chapters.Finally, Jiang Wei is here. Thank you for all your reviews! Ah… The next chapters might be on the short side, so I apologize in advance. Until next time, then... 


	4. The Prodigy and the Dragon

Okay, I know, I'm changing the course of history. But it's fiction; live with it, as I'll be doing it a lot.

And… I'm dedicating this chapter to Mufy-sis' friend, Sylvina (on FFN), who was more than likely hopping agitatedly in impatience for this chapter.

* * *

**The Prodigy and the Dragon**

_Two ambushes, one prodigy and a very lucky shot.

* * *

_

Crossing the room, Jiang Wei pointed at a map, swaying gently from a breeze. _Governor Ma is so very slow on the uptake…_

Clearing his throat, "Allow me three thousand soldiers, Governor. I will set up an ambush. Lead out your soldiers, as planned before, but when I give the signal, turn back and attack."

A slight smile crept over Jiang Wei's lips, "If Zhuge Liang is there we will capture him, as well as repel the invasion. Two birds with one stone, no?"

Wonder dawned on Ma Zun's face, in amazement at the youthful strategist.

"You are truly a genius, General Jiang."

* * *

Pale mists, rolling down the dark hills surrounding the city, obscured the emerald-bannered troops. Glimmering moonlight, struggling to pierce the clouds, threw down scanty beams of light.

"_Bao (1)_!" Gasping for air, the petite messenger collapsed into a bow, trembling.

_Good news, I hope._ "Yes?"

Head still bowed, "General Zhao, Ma Zun's forces have left the city." Eyes raised, he looked to the general for further commands.

_It's time for action._ Mounting his horse, a click of his fingers brought his subordinates at a gallop.

"Zhang Yi, Gao Xiang; attack Ma Zun. I will take the city in one blow. Move out."

Saluting, the two subordinates led off their troops. Zhang Yi, leaning slightly, whispered to his colleague.

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

Laughing, Gao Xiang teasingly poked fun at him. Brushing off his comments, a deep pit of apprehension grew in Zhang Yi's gut.

* * *

Faint fingers of wind played with loose strands of hair, touching his face. Jiang Wei pulled his hair back into the usual ponytail, never breaking his gaze at the approaching troop.

Pale moonshine glinted off the armour of the leading general. Emerald flags dangling limply, emblazoned with the Shu hanzi, silently announced the arrival the so-called ambush.

_So they have arrived…_ The rising wind, softly howling, lifted the banner of the leading general. _Zhao… So it is he._ Seeing that the banners flew towards the Shu army, he pointed at them, initiating his plan.

Fiery streaks whipped through the night, imbedding themselves in brittle straw bundles. A spark flared, then bundle after bundle ignited in fiery succession.

* * *

_Here goes…_

"Forwards!"

A tumultuous roar sounded. For a moment, Zhao Yun thought he could hear the cry of each individual soldier. Still silence deafened

"I am Zhao Zilong of Changshan! Surrender now, and you will save many lives."

Sardonic laughter met his words, mocking him. A young man leaned over the ramparts, calling, "On the contrary, you have fallen into my trap."

Cries filled the air, as fire leapt up, surrounding them, surprise widening Zhao Yun's eyes. _I don't believe it; they were prepared._

The chaotic sounds of battle ensued, blue and green armoured soldiers clashing. Pikes collided, swords rang and men cried, life flashing before their eyes. For every indigo-coated soldier that fell, two of their foe fell with them.

A youthful general rode up, setting his spear. Charging, he boldly cried, "I am Jiang Wei! Come forth and meet your death like a man!"_ I hope…_

Sparks flew, as spearheads struck against one another harmlessly. Spears locked, both struggled to gain the upper hand.

_Damn, he's good!_ Perspiration beaded his forehead, threatening to fall into narrowed malachite eyes.

Breaking free with a grunt, spurring his bay forwards, the younger man managed to draw a crimson line down the opposing general's arm. _Ha! Got him!

* * *

_

_You're good, but I won't go down that easily._ Silvery mane flying, his horse wheeled around, a metallic object thudded to the earth, abandoned by it's owner. Brushing dusky bangs off his face; Zhao Yun shot a glare at the Wei general. _I'll end this…

* * *

_

Cold fire smouldering in those emerald eyes, the proud manner he maintained, handsome face twisted in anger; the Little Dragon was even more intimidating in rage. Relentless steel aimed for Jiang Wei's throat, yet…

Icy calmness washed over him, surprising, for one that was going to die. Mind blank, Jiang Wei gave the signal for his archers to fire. _If I die, I will drag him down with me…_ Drawing an arrow, he let loose a shot, squeezing his eyes shut. _I wonder how death feels like? Will it hurt?_

Feathers rippling with the flight, the arrow spun towards its target.

* * *

White-hot pain struck his senses, traveling up his arm, releasing the Fierce Dragon against his will. _That Jiang Wei shot me… I…_

Sickening thuds, men hitting the bloodstained battlefield, arrows embedding themselves in flesh…combined with the numbing pain in his arm, forcing him to his decision. Grudgingly, Zhao Yun turned his horse for the Shu camp.

"Retreat!" The order fell, unwilling, from his lips.

* * *

The sickening sound, as steel tore into muscle, ensued by a harsh croak from Jiang Wei's target. Jiang Wei opened his eyes, relief sweeping over him.

_I'm… alive!_

Regaining his composure, he ordered, "After them!"

A wave of blue-coated soldiers began the chase, eager for battle. Russet eyes fixed on the glimmering orbs above; he thanked heaven for sparing him.

* * *

Weary, sore and defeated, the general and his troops slowly trekked back to the camp, lacking the confidence that emanated days ago. Zhang Yi snuck a glance at his commanding general, worried for him.

Weary and bitter with loss, Zhao Yun rested his head on the silvery-white mane of Xue (2). Closing his eyes, he held back another groan of pain, shutting out the image of his arm, hanging limply at his side, shafted arrowhead still imbedded.

"General?"

There was no response, for he was slumped listlessly against Xue's neck, oblivious to Zhang Yi's inquiry.

* * *

_(1) Report. When a messenger runs in screaming this, he has an urgent report to relay._

_(2) snow. _

A/N: A battle scene written by someone who has absolutely no experience; I hope it wasn't too hard to follow along. I must thank the readers that review, thank you very much! Wheee, for the first time, I didn't end at a cliffie.Or did I? Ah, I'm spamming my own author note; better stop before someone kicks me off.


	5. The Weaving of a Snare

Yes, I know Yun was acting out of character, but even the greatest of people have their weak times. And, after all, this is a historically inaccurate fiction, so I am allowed to make Yunnie-poo act in any which way.

This chapter is dedicated to Kat. Why? She's helped me so much, even when she's not aware of it. Without her, _E'sW_ might not be here. So, thank you, Kat, for inspiring me. That, and everything else.The best of luck to you and may your bishie harem always be full of squee-able and uber glompable bishies.

* * *

**The Weaving of a Snare**

_The wind that catches the dragon…_

* * *

Cool sunlight filtered through the window, thick with morning fog. Strains of rhythmic jingling of harnesses and the distant tramping of steady footsteps fell upon Yue Ying's ears, alerting her. 

_Our army; they have returned... I should hasten to Liang and inform him of Zhao jiang jun's return._

The worn, bamboo scroll clinked as she placed it gently back upon the cluttered desk. Silken skirts rustled as she strode quickly from her room.

Pausing at Zhuge Liang's door, Yue Ying hesitated slightly. _I hope I do not interrupt my husband… _Knocking, she called softly to him.

"Kong Ming?"

Turning his head marginally, Zhuge Liang's pen dashed across the paper whilst speaking to his wife.

"Yue Ying, would you mind welcoming back the troops for me? I have a lot to finish…" He trailed off, eyes wandering to his unfinished work.

Bowing, Yue Ying left his room, leaving the assiduous prime minister to himself.

_Liang, what you really need is someone to help you with your work.

* * *

_

Splashes of vague colour wove together with his vision, melding into a blurry veil. His emerald eyes glazed over in vacancy and were devoid of emotion, echoing voices and frozen images replayed in his mind.

_Swirling ebony locks, slim form fading into the mist. Her eerie, piercing stare, desperate to be released from his promise of revenge. "Little Dragon… Please."_

The quickly fading image of Hua Li trickled into another, more recent memory…

_Lady Mi hovered teasingly above his nose, tickling him with a blade of grass. From behind his eyelashes, he saw her paste a pout upon her dainty face. "Brother Zhao, wake up! I'm bored…"_

_"Ha!" He sat up suddenly, sending Lady Mi scrambling backwards in a hurry, panic written over her face. The warmth of his laughter filling her; she stared at him, partly from wonder._

_"I've never heard you laugh like that. Nor seen your smile free from sorrow."_

Memories of the day he spoke her name to another still brought pain. Lady Mi, naïve as she was, eased his soul in a way that seemed impossible.

_Shock paling her face, kneeling on the ground, their images melding together... So similar, but so different…_

Yue Ying looked nothing like Hua Li. So then, why did their presence feel so similar? Her…ghost?

_Steely eyes met his own, daring him to drive the Fierce Dragon and take his life. He was so young… Concealed fear lurked in those brown eyes, hesitation poking at him._

The innocence in those eyes, barely out of youth. He should have been flirting with girls, or studying… Not in the battlefield.

_Searing pain shot through his right arm, spear falling to the bloodstained grass. The feathered barb of the arrow, imbedded, quivered ever so slightly from the shot._

_Why? I could have killed him and saved myself from injury. But why didn't…_

_Why couldn't I?

* * *

_

At a glance, it was obvious something was wrong. Zhang Yi leaned over, lightly tapping Zhao Yun on the shoulder.

"Er… General, we are almost at our camp."

No response was given. Zhao Yun's blank gaze, directed at no one in particular, was beginning to send a chill up the spine of his subordinates.

Directing a whisper at Zhang Yi, Gao Xiang murmured, "That arrow wound must be messing up his head."

"No. It has to be something else."

Gao Xiang shrugged, "As long as we get back quickly, it doesn't matter to me. He is beginning to creep me out."

* * *

Yue Ying noticed an odd aura surrounding the returning troop. _Danger? No… Victory? Doesn't seem like it…_ Then… Emerald flags waved limply, held by tired hands, heralding their return. 

"Halt."

The voice that gave the order sounded unusually strained, emotionless. Yue Ying moved to the head of the troop, inquiry about the expedition on her lips.

Fingers fumbling with the leather reins, Zhao Yun shakily dismounted Xue, the effort draining the last of his energy. His vision blurred, staggering weakly.

Much to Yue Ying's surprise, Zhao Yun collapsed onto her. His warm form resting on her, a crimson flush rose on her face, to her dismay.

_All right, this is downright embarrassing. He's in my arms and I'm holding him. In any other case, this would be deemed improper. Aiya… (1)_

Clearing her throat, Yue Ying gathered the little bit of her pride and tried to redeem her sense of honour., willing her face to return to its normal colour.

"Ah… Let's get you to the infirmary, shall we?"

* * *

Dimly concealed surprise echoed in Zhuge Liang's eyes. How can this be? 

"Who has seen through the dark depths of my plan?"

Zhang Yi bowed his head, before continuing, "His name is Jiang Wei, of Tianshui."

"He… is truly a genius," Zhuge Liang slowly admitted. Standing up, fan fluttering, an ominous look crossed his face.

"I will get him, this Jiang Wei…"

_Finally, someone worthy of my knowledge…

* * *

_

_Someone's calling my name and they won't stop…_

Unwilling to part from the comforting blanket of sleep, Zhao Yun kept his eyes closed, warm sunlight on his eyelids.

"Zilong." The person began poking him, a tone of exasperation in their voice.

_All right, all right… Calm down._ Sitting up, he turned to face the poking visitor. Lady Mi smiled back at him, cheery as ever.

"Hello! Nice to see you're awake; I was getting tired of waiting."

Zhao Yun smiled back at her, reaching to mess the delicately coiled locks of ebony, something she hated him to do. Lady Mi caught his hand and brought it back down.

"Now, now. No messing up my hair; I just put it up! And you shouldn't be using that arm for a while."

Hurrying over, pale robes fluttering behind her, the doctor came over with fresh bandages in her hands, anxious to save her patient from having his ears talked off.

"Lady Mi, would you mind leaving?"

With a slightly disgruntled humph, Lady Mi exited the room. Zhao Yun nodded his thanks to the doctor.

_Little Mi can get a bit talkative when she gets started… Who am I kidding? She's the chatterbox of the Three Kingdoms! Nevertheless, she's the sister I never had.

* * *

_

Placidly, the fan waved to the silent footsteps of the strategist. Crickets, chirping an evening chorus, masked the voice of Zhuge Liang. Tapering candles, droplets of wax rolling down their sides, cast a pale glow throughout the tent, silhouetting the strategist and the spear general.

Continuing softly, "You are injured, yes. But if you deem yourself able enough…" Calm brown eyes flickered briefly to the bound arm.

"You are dismissed for today, then."

* * *

_Damn bastards…_

Heart racing, Jiang Wei goaded his horse, willing it to gallop faster. Snorting, the bay slowed down. Nudging Savanah, he shot uneasy glances into the surrounding shrubbery.

_Eek. This place gives me the creeps…_

Long shadows drew eerie fingers, reaching out to haul the young man into the dark depths of the forest. A creeping sensation lingered on his spine, making him shift uncomfortably in the saddle.

_The perfect place for an ambush…_

"Surrender now, vassal of Wei!"

Shock flooded Jiang Wei's face, Savanah rearing up. Torch after torch crackled with fire, held by hundreds of hands. Wheeling around, row after row of green uniforms met frightened eyes.

It's him again… Those eyes, deep with emotion…

Zhuge Liang cleared his throat, catching Jiang Wei's attention.

"Hello, Jiang Wei. I have been waiting for you…"

* * *

_(1) Onomatopoeia. Similar to the word "Argh!"_

A/N: Finally, Yue Ying is back in E'sW. To tell you the truth, I did forget about her for a while, what with the bishie battle. Teehee… Again, I'm sorry if the frequent scene changes/skipping confused anyone. I apologize doubly if this chapter confused you. Yes, Savanah is not a Chinese name; Mufy-sis named her. And thankies to my readers and reviewers; the only way I write better is if I know what my readers think. The shonen ai is being hinted at… I wonder if anyone will catch onto the clues. One last thing: if you read down to here, please leave a review. Anyways, until next chapter!


	6. The Reluctance of Loyalty

**The Reluctance of Loyalty**

_Sometimes, one must submit or die...

* * *

_

"Who are you?"

Angrily, Jiang Wei lashed at the Prime Minister, Blink curving in a deadly arc. The sharp rasping of steel, flicked from its sheath, and the swish of a scythe met Jiang Wei's spear.

Emerald eyes and russet orbs met Jiang Wei's copper ones, asserting him to back off. As if pulled by strings, he jerkily lowered the Blink.

_The woman with the scythe; who is she? Zhao Yun's wife, I'm guessing…_

Seemingly oblivious to the fact that he could have been impaled, Zhuge Liang waved his fan at Yue Ying and Zhao Yun. Weapons glimmering faintly in the torchlight, he continued calmly.

"Jiang Wei, you are an intelligent boy. Do you not think it is wiser to surrender, than to meet your demise here?"

Zhuge Liang's robes rustled softly, as he rose from his carriage to stand, unprotected, in front of Jiang Wei. His placid voice lowered to an ominous murmur.

"Besides… You are thought of as a traitor to Wei. Even if you do not die here, you can never return."

_A traitor… I can never return… I…_

Unspoken sorrow welled up, deep in his innocent soul, aching him.

_I never wanted it to be like this…_

Zhuge Liang's voice returned to its usual placid tone, "And only you, Jiang Wei, are fit to carry on my work."

_I have no choice… _

The Blink spear fell to the ground, slight cloud of dust rising. Kneeling, his dark hair fell untidily over his brown eyes, as he spoke quietly.

"I… surrender… to the kingdom of Shu-Han…"

* * *

_Poor boy… This must be hard for him._

Yue Ying's eyes met Jiang Wei's, a kind smile curving her lips. The young man returned it, making his way towards her.

"Hello, Jiang Wei. I'm Yue Ying." She offered, politely.

Shyly, "Hi… Yue Ying. Nice to meet you."

He's so cute… In a good kind of way, that is. 

_The officers are nice enough, so far. Or at least Yue Ying is.

* * *

_

"Hi… Zhao Yun." Jiang Wei meekly offered his hand in greeting.

Zhao Yun met his eyes, catching the insecurity. Shaking Jiang Wei's hand, he raised his eyebrow.

"I won't bite, you know."

A hesitant smile turned the corners of Jiang Wei's mouth at Zhao Yun's words. Maybe, just maybe, Shu would not quite as evil, or bad as he thought it would be.

Just maybe…

* * *

"Imbeciles…" 

The quiet voice spat out, malicious with contempt. Awkward silence crept up the necks of the council members, whispering into their ears and prickling their backs.

"How… painful is your ignorance. One such as yourselves should not have fallen for such a child's trick."

Tension, thick as fog, followed his words. Clearing his throat with the slightest discomfort, Cao Cao sliced the silence, much to the others relief.

"Ah… Sima Yi… I'm sure it was a… mistake. Never fear, things will be put straight," He glanced at his strategist's face.

Standing up abruptly, a single night-black feather floated leaf-like to the table in his wake. The dancing shadows thrown by the lamps cast a skeletal pattern on his face, ominous.

"Yes… They will be put straight…"

* * *

_So many unfamiliar people… This seems as if a dream. Maybe I wish this were a very lucid nightmare and that I will wake up. Then everything would be the same._

_But it's not a dream. It's all too real._

Alone. Scared.

Jiang Wei's fingers, clutching the Blink spear, whitened with apprehension. Zhao Yun felt, rather than saw, his reluctance at entering the camp. Reining in Xue, he turned to face him.

"Jiang Wei…"

I will be brave… I will not be left outside… Who am I kidding? All I want to do is cling to someone's shoulders and hide.

Taking a deep breath, Jiang Wei willed his nerves to calm down. With a tone of cheerfulness that was not there, he replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

"Well, well… If it isn't a Wei rat, scared of death. Is the poor widdle boy scared?" 

Sneering, Ma Chao greeted Jiang Wei with a less-than warm welcome. It was a known fact the horse general hated Cao Cao with smoldering rage. That, and anything or anyone in connection with Wei.

Considering the fact that Jiang Wei recently defected from Wei…

_Go away, you idiot._

Glaring, Jiang Wei shot back, "No. I'm not scared, and I'm not a little boy."

* * *

The beauty of silence, broken only occasionally by the trilling of a sparrow, was wonderfully pleasurable, especially after the din of the dining hall. Alone, curled up on the bench with a scroll, Zhao Yun was swept into the fantasy world of fiction. The sunlight, warming the bench, lulled him into light sleep. 

Slinking silently, golden eyes blinked at him, eyeing his chest. Leaping with padded paws, the cat landed softly on him, velvety tongue licking him.

"Oh, it's you, Ai (1)." Now awake, Zhao Yun stroked Ai's silky coat absently. Purring, she snuggled into him, clinking the bamboo scroll aside. A slight smile crossed his lips.

Strains of harsh shouting pierced the morning, growing in volume. Mewing, Ai kneaded her needle-like paws on his arm.

"Alright, kitty. We'll go see what's causing this vexation."

_How silly of me, talking to a cat. It is not like Ai can reply back. Oh well._

With the white and brown cat cradled in his arms, Zhao Yun set off, rather reluctantly, towards the argument.

* * *

"You bastard of Wei! How dare you call me stupid!" 

"I never did. You just called yourself that."

"You… You little… I'm going to…"

Zhao Yun, with Ai perched daintily on his shoulder, surveyed the scene ahead of him. Ma Chao, being older and larger, could easily pound the smaller Jiang Wei into a bloody mess.

_It's time to intervene…_

In a smooth leap of brown and white, Ai leapt onto the red painted ledge and slinked off. Stepping out from where he was sitting, Zhao Yun forced authority into his normally calm voice.

"Ma Mengqi! Jiang Wei!"

The anger in Zhao Yun's voice was real, for Ma Chao, gripping the young man by his shirt collar, was only a word away from pounding Jiang Wei into the dirt.

The icy fire in his words froze the quarrelling duo, retorts caught in their throats. Under the piercing glare of the elder officer, Ma Chao, face crimson, unceremoniously dumped Jiang Wei on the ground.

"Tell me… Why were you two fighting?"

* * *

(1) Love. 

A/N: Not exactly an evil cliffie… The chapter title is a bit on the disturbing side, if you know what I mean. (smiles and winks) Thank you, Mufy-sis, for telling me E'sW was leaning to the corny side. Some of the phrases are corny and clichéd, but the "melodramatic" feel is still there. I hope. Well, I hope Jiang Wei's entrance into Shu was not… corny, for the lack of a better word. Oh, and Ai the cat belongs to Lady Mi. Until later, my readers...


	7. Zither and Flute

A/N: Sorry for the super-long wait and thank you for being so patient!

* * *

**Zither _(1)_ and Flute**

_Two different Chinese instruments for two very different women.

* * *

_

The strumming of a carved zither, its melancholy voice singing.

Eyes closed, pouring her emotions into the intricate weaving of melody.

Fingers moving smoothly across the strings, almost expertly.

Loud yelling grated harshly against the gentle timbre of the zither, interrupting her peaceful reverie. A slightly cross expression crossed Yue Ying's face, wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

_Ugh, men are so noisy _After a moment's thought, _Then again, so are women._ A slight smile replaced her annoyed look.

* * *

The water-hued silk of her dress brushed softly against the dusty flagstones, small puffs of pale dust rising. From behind a protective curtain of bamboo, Yue Ying spied the source of the yelling. 

Who other than Ma Chao, the splendid?

_Splendid my horse… That man is as arrogant as they come, but he is invaluable to Shu. I, or we, cannot afford to offend him._

The resident Wei hater-Ma Chao was confronting Jiang Wei, who had insisted she call him Boyue from the start. It was no secret that the horse general had no love of anything neither Wei nor Cao Cao related. Unfortunately for Jiang Wei…

Mengqi is, apparently, in an extremely bad mood. Male PSMing, maybe, Yue Ying thought wryly. And his bad mood was not being made better by fighting a losing battle of insults. 

A faint grin turned up the corners of her lips, their exchange of derogatory sentences humoring her. However, it was quickly wiped off when Ma Chao hauled the young man up by his shirt, violently shaking him.

Her fingers reached to part the thin veil of shoots. Pausing, Yue Ying withdrew her hand and tucked an auburn lock of behind her ear. _Perhaps they don't need my help. I will wait, for a while._

"Ma Mengqi! Jiang Wei!"

Authority, stern and cold as the Antarctic winds, frosted his words. His exasperated expression, grim yet coolly furious, froze the quarreling duo, their retorts silenced with a glare. Yue Ying was profoundly thankful that Zhao Yun had never spoken to her so.

_I think it would have taken me a month for me to mentally defrost if he did…_

* * *

A minute. 

Three minutes.

Eight minutes.

Ten minutes later, Yue Ying, slightly bored, parted the curtain of bamboo and stepped out of the garden bed.

_If it takes men _this_ long to settle an argument, no wonder the land is in chaos…_

"Good day, Zilong, Mengqi, Boyue."

Zhao Yun bowed slightly, his normally tied back hair falling gracefully off his robed shoulders.

"Good day, Lady Yue Ying."

Smiling brightly, she tugged on Jiang Wei's sleeve. Lying through her teeth, she spun an excuse that seemed plausible.

"I…Ah, Boyue has some unfinished work to do. Yes, he does. So if you will kindly excuse us…"

Jiang Wei raised an eyebrow quizzically in response, and then quickly wiped his face blank. Catching onto Yue Ying's plan, Zhao Yun gave her the slightest of nods.

"In that case, Mengqi and I will be off. Let's go."

Zhao Yun began steering Ma Chao towards the stables, ignoring the man's sputtering and protests.

Grinning impudently, Jiang Wei stuck out his tongue at Ma Chao, daring him to come back.

* * *

Yue Ying let the sun shine upon her face, basking in the warm glow of light. Delicate jasmine blossoms, the last of the year, lingered on their branches and released a honeyed fragrance, perfuming the air. 

Jiang Wei trailed alongside her, uncertain whether or not he should be the one to break the tranquil silence.

_There is so much that I do not know about my fellow comrades, especially the warrior woman, Lady Yue Ying. Why are there such rumors about her appearance? She is not that bad to look at. And is she married?_

A thought, one from a few days ago, crossed Jiang Wei's mind. Without stopping, nor restraining himself, he blurted it out.

"Yue Ying, are you Zhao Yun's wife?"

* * *

"Yue Ying, are you Zhao Yun's wife?" 

Wha… What? He didn't just say that, did he?

A blush spread, splashing her pale face with deepening shades of red. Yue Ying mentally willed her face to return to its normal colour and wished vehemently for a hole to dive into.

"I… Erm… No, I… uh… Zhuge Liang is my husband. I'm not married to Zilong."

Yue Ying felt like slapping herself, disgusted. I sounded like a naïve schoolgirl stammering out a confession to a crush…

Surprise flitted across Jiang Wei's features, promptly replaced by shock. Abruptly, he dropped into a bow, brown hair falling into his face.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Lady Huang! I didn't know…"

He stopped in mid-rant, eyes crossed. Slender fingers pressed against his brow, gently pushing his head back up. Yue Ying smiled back at him, forgiving.

Softly, "It's alright, Boyue. Not many people would think about Zhuge Liang being my husband." A bitter note entered her words, subtly hidden, "He doesn't pay much attention to me, anyways…"

There is something else she is not saying… A line of questions began forming in Jiang Wei's head.

"Um… Why are there rumors that say you are," Jiang Wei paused, "ugly…?"

He was rewarded with another smile.

"Oh, those rumors. I spread them myself, you see. I wanted someone who would see past my looks…"

He finished off her sentence, "And love you for who you really are."

Yue Ying ruffled his hair, as a sister would do to her younger brother. Jiang Wei was like the adorable, intelligent brother she never had.

Seating herself on a stone bench, she inquired, "Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

He smiled back at her, warming her heart.

* * *

The eerie lilting of a flute, quieted so not to wake anyone, drifted through a calm night. Its beautiful, but chilling melody set his back crawling. Polished bamboo glimmered faintly with the light of a full moon, mirrored in a glassy pond. 

Her loose hair fell off her shoulders and down her back, a living waterfall of ebony. The light fabric of her cheongsam clung to her body, the red silk maroon in the dark.

"There is sadness in your music, love."

Zhen Ji registered the voice as that of her husband Cao Pi's. The last note died into the surrounding stillness, fading into the chirping of crickets. Lowering the flute, she placed it gently, on the worn bench, beside her.

The long strands of Cao Pi's ponytail brushed her hand. Discreetly, Zhen Ji glanced to the left of her, taking in the moonlit form of her love. Her icy demeanor vaporized as he drew her closer, her head resting on his chest. She relaxed, worries and troubles diminishing like windblown dust.

_You will always be there for me…

* * *

_

Two moonlit silhouettes by the lake.

_Disgusting… Love is a worthless emotion._

Shadowed eyes narrowed in intense dislike at the scene. Drawing the curtains shut with a snap, the strategist sat back down at his desk, purple robes whispering against the floor. He fingered his fan, the black feathers invisible in the gloom.

_Are you jealous?_

_Maybe, maybe not, why would you care?_

"Yet again, arguing with myself…" Sima Yi muttered quietly, words fading into the shadows.

_Who cares? No one can hear you anyways._

_Who cares? I care!_

_But why are you… jealous? Do you miss a certain someone?_

_Shut up. Shut up._

_There you go, scurrying like rabbit around the truth._

_I told you to shut up, already._

_So you are jealous._

_So what if I am?_

_You just admitted it. I win, this time._

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

_I will get him back, even if it costs me my mind.

* * *

_

_(1) An ancient stringed instrument with 30-40 strings, played horizontally with a pick._

A/N: Tee hee, a bit of Cao Pi/Zhen Ji there. That pairing is nice, I'll have to admit, but I still like the Zhen/Zhao pairing. Anyways, I digress. This is the longest chapter yet, which is a good thing for you. Some of the characters will be OOC, for a while, so just a warning. And shonen ai will be hinted at, so if you don't like, then don't read. If you just don't care, then keep reading.And again, thank you, my readers!Until next time...


	8. Bow Princess

A/N: I'll bet you can already guess who the "princess" is, for the Wu fans. This chapter is very "Wu-ish", to say the least.

* * *

**Bow Princess**

_Enter, the headstrong, red-haired, tomboy princess of the Middle Land.

* * *

_

Creamy, almost translucent porcelain scattered with dainty, pink, plum blossoms. A beautiful bowl, orit would have been if the broken shards of it were placed together. The damaged pieces of the bowl lay, sharp edges glistening with the water it had held.

Enraged, the flame-haired princess stormed across her room, sending silky, mauve curtains fluttering in her wake.

A meek teenage boy followed her, hat knocked slightly askew by the weight of a flying curtain. Head down, he scurried after the princess.

Whirling around, "Go away, Lu Xun, before I bring my heel down onto your favourite piece of flint!"

Lu Xun gasped audibly. _No! My fire!_ He ran in the opposite direction in a blind panic, desperate to save the fire-making tools that weren't in danger.

_Well, _that_ was easy._

A billow of pink silk whipped the side of her face, as if to punish her. Glaring at the pretty dress, she pulled out a long bladed knife. Before she could bury the blade in the dress, she stopped.

A wry smile crossed her face. Maybe she didn't want to wear the hideous thing, but maybe someone else would be able to. With a few minor alterations…

* * *

"Tongieeee…" Sun Shang Xiang sang, putting on her sweetest puppy-dog face. 

Slightly annoyed at being disturbed, Ling Tong glanced up, only to see the face of the Wu princess, beaming all-too brightly at him.

"I have something that I need you to help me with. " She leant over and whispered quickly in his ear, giggling as she did so.

He dropped his pen, a black splotch of ink staining the paper. Standing abruptly, he grinned slyly at her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Remember, not one single word, or I'll flay you alive and dangle you by your toenails from the pagoda roof," hissed Shang Xiang. 

Creeping along the wall, the trio: Ling Tong, Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang advanced upon their unknowing target. At a flick of her finger, Ling Tong snuck stealthily behind the spiky haired pirate, long rope in hand.

"Now!"

Sun Shang Xiang leapt enthusiastically upon Gan Ning, Lu Xun working with Ling Tong to tie him up. Pulling a pink package from behind her back, a few hasty last-minute alterations were done with a knife.

"Mmfph!" Gan Ning made his indigence known: he was _not_ going to wear a woman's dress.

Fingers flying, powdered brushes danced across his face. Grinning madly with glee, Ling Tong plopped a sticky glob of carmine on Gan Ning's mouth, managing to smear the lot onto the surrounding skin.

"Darn, his hair too short for pigtails!"

* * *

The clink ofchopsticks against ceramic froze as the heavy wooden doors banged open. Stares were fixed upon the figure at the door. 

There was a shocked silence as the scene registered. Then the room erupted in laughter.

Delicate golden hairpins were weaved into Gan Ning's short hair, hanging ridiculously from his head. His muscular body was shoved into afive sizes-too small magenta dress, the embroidered hem dangling a full foot off the ground. Sloppily done makeup was smeared across his face, adding an extra note of ridicule. To complete the masterpiece, a heavy wreath of fragrant flowers adorned his head, perched goose-like upon the hairpieces.

Hiding behind a pale handkerchief, Sun Shang Xiang nearly fell off her chair with laughter, the muscles in her face aching. Oh, Heavens... It was mean, dressing her friend up like that, but boy, was it ever hilarious!

Lady Wu snapped her painted fan in annoyance, uncomfortably shuffling her voluptuous bottom around the small chair. Really, these things should be made to accommodate _everyone_. And little Shangie's antics were getting out of hand. Extremely so. It was time to put her matchmaking powers to work and sabble her dear daughter with a husband or three!

* * *

Zhao Yun rolled his eyes skyward, for the umpteenth time, or so it seemed. 

_Heavens, can the man _not_ stop ranting about little Boyue for one minute?_

"…I ever get my hands on the little runt…" Ma Chao continued to rave.

Quietly, Zhao Yun led Xue out, followed by the saddled Hei (1). The dark horse tossed his mane, likewise annoyed by his master's unceasing ranting. Xue snorted in agreement, bobbing his head.

"Hey, oh-great-and-mighty horse general, how about a race? The horses need some exercise anyways."

"A race? I am going to make you eat dust! I am the racing champion!"

_Oh bother, here we go again…_ Zhao Yun mounted Xue, both glad that the ranting episode was over, for the time being.

"Hyah!"

Two thundering figures galloped madly out of the camp, puffs of dust rising behind them.

* * *

"Hello, Lady Mi. It is a pleasure to meet you again," Yue Ying inclined slightly, thick auburn hair falling forwards. 

"Oh! Lady Yue Ying, no need to be so formal. We're friends; no formalities needed!" Lady Mi chirped happily. "You see, I don't get much company and I love to talk."

Yue Ying smiled. Lady Mi's chatter was always fun to listen to.

"…And then there was this little bird, he landed on my finger and stayed there for a minute. Or something close to that, until Brother Zhao came to talk to me."

"Hmm, is that so? Why did he want to talk to you?" Yue Ying tried to hide her inquisitiveness.

"I think it was a dream about Hua…" Lady Mi's eyes grew large and she pressed her hand against her lips, "I shouldn't really say. It's the kind of thing Brother Zhao wouldn't want to have told to everyone. It's not really a secret, but I shouldn't be the one to tell it."

_Does this have anything to do with the Hua Li girl in the old letter?_

"Oh, I see… In that case, let us change to a different subject."

* * *

Night fell quickly, a goddess throwing her inky cape over the sky. Zhao Yun stumbled to his room, almost asleep on his feet, malachite eyes half-lidded with weariness. Heavens, I need sleep… 

He tumbled onto his neat bed and promptly fell into a deep slumber. Drifting in and out of the peaceful oasis of sleep, Zhao Yun moved listlessly. All was well in the place called dreamland.

Until…

* * *

_1. Dark, black._

A/N: The eighth chapter of _E'sW_ ! Worry not, Hua Li has not been forgotten! She'll be appearing in chapter 9. (Which would be next chapter…) I sincerely hope the "Dressing up of Gan Ning" plot was as fun to read, as it was to write. Yes, I know the "guy in girl's clothes' scene has been done many times over. That aside, I find it harder to write _E'sW_ than "Two Words". Maybe because "Two Words" is in a different kind of style? Anyways, later!


	9. Paper Wings

A/N: I lied. I will not let them beat me down by deleting one of my fics! On with the next chapter of Era's Wind!

Finally moved to a different archive! - Although I have yet to post more recent chapters…

I am a horrible updater. I hope none of the phrases are too clichéd…

To avoid confusion, I will say this outright, at the very beginning. This chapter is a patchwork of memories, woven into a chapter. I hope you don't get lost. (My fics are always a bit drabbly…) If you do, please tell me. And please forgive any short-comings!

* * *

**Paper Wings**

_Memories of a "Pear Flower" re-enact in a dreamer's subconscious.

* * *

_

_Propped on her elbows, Hua Li tilted her head to one side, a beaded hairpin clinking with the movement. A faint smile on her carmine lips, she twirled an emerald-green blade of grass between her fingers. The late-summer sun warmed the heavy air, drawing a sleepy feel over the inhabitants of the small prefecture._

_A heated flush slowly powdered her light skin. She reached for the closed fan lying beside her, snapping it open. Sending a gentle breeze across her face, Hua Li spoke out._

"_Yun… It's so hot out. You don't have to practice spear today, you know."_

_The continuous whirring of the rapidly spinning spear stopped, and the corner of Zhao Yun's mouth twitched with humour. Pushing a damp lock of hair out of his face, he sprawled out on the grass._

"_A headband is to keep the hair off of your face," Hua Li said whilst playfully pushing the aforementioned strip of dark cloth up, before lightly batting the folded fan on his nose._

_Zhao Yun smiled back at her, pulling a hairpin from her neatly arranged hair, holding it out of her reach._

"_You! Give me that back, or I'll…"_

_Her pale-green sleeve brushed across his face as she attempted to reach her hair ornament._

"_Nyaa..."_

_A smile crept across her lips, "Or I'll tickle you!"_

_After many minutes of tickling, and laughter from both, the beaded pin was returned to Hua Li's hair.

* * *

_

Deep in slumber, Zhao Yun shifted over, turning onto his side. His lips moved slightly, breathy words muffled by tangled sheets.

* * *

_Zhao Yun delicately cradled the kite, with its papery wings, in his hands. The long, ribbon tail trailed over his arm, fluttering like a crimson butterfly. Hua Li walked beside him, the long string in her hand._

"_Hold on tight to the string, Li Li."_

_He set off running, with the kite perched on his fingers. The strong breeze reached out its arms, lifting the paper kite up. The kite swooped, birdlike, with its papery wings pale against the slate-silver clouds._

"_Yun, the breeze is too strong for me to hold the kite…"_

_Zhao Yun took hold of a length of scarlet string, twining it in his fingers. Together, they piloted the paper-winged kite._

"_It's so beautiful," Hua Li breathed, entranced._

"_But you are prettier," he replied._

_Zhao Yun drew her into a close embrace, and she leaned her dark head against his shoulder, a light smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

_

_**How do I tell you?**_

_A demeanor of melancholy settled on Zhao Yun's features, a grim frown set on his face. Not that it made him look ugly, some of the shameless girls whispered. _

"_You are…preoccupied."_

_He blinked with surprise, turning to the girl kneeling next to him. _

"_Why would you think that?"_

_Hua Li's gentle eyes locked glances with his, "Because… I know you," before turning her head away._

_Zhao Yun touched her slim hand, but made no response. Whistling wind swept copper leaves by, crinkling and rustling. Minutes of still silence passed. _

_**Tell her. **_

**But…**

_**Now.**_

_Words tumbled haltingly from his lips, voice cracking with hesitation and indicision._

"_I…This…The…"_

_Hua Li raised her head slightly. The glance she gave Zhao Yun was all he needed. She understood, even though she didn't want to._

"_I understand. When do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow." He glanced at her, "Will…Will you see me off?"

* * *

_

_Thin rays of early sun peeked over shadowed hills, the prefecture still shrouded in restful slumber. A young horse whinnied and tossed his mane, a silvery flash in the early dawn._

"_Hua Li… Will you wait for me?"_

"_I will."_

_She gazed at the back of the young man she loved, standing motionless until he faded out of her sight. "War rips hearts apart, tears homes down and ruins cities. But still we fight."_

_Then she sighed softly and turned away, doubting he would ever come back.

* * *

_

**_My hometown… So many years have passed since I last saw it. And now…_**

_Desolate ruins, abandoned in haste, lay wasted below. The bloodied bodies of so many he knew slept in eternal slumber, never to move or speak again. A young girl's body lay underr a fallen beam, the pink ball she had been toying with near her head._

_**This is madness.

* * *

**_

Growing uneasy, Zhao Yun moved abruptly.

* * *

The cruel eyes of one accustomed to ruthless slaughtering glinted cruelly at him, taunting his and his youthfulness.

"_So, you want to fight me, little boy?"_

"_Bring it on."_

_Zhao Yun's spear flashed silver as he charged forwards.

* * *

_

"_Ung…"_

_Cold sweat dripped down Zhao Yun's back. He was going to die at the filthy hands of this Yellow Turban. With a loud ring, the skilled swordsman broke the deadlock, knocking the young man off-balance._

"_This ends now, boy."_

**Does death hurt? My Hua Li…**

_A sharp cry. _

_Emerald eyes widened in shock when the intricately-carved blade sank into the form of the one he loved.

* * *

_

"No!"

* * *

A/N: Did I lose anyone?Ugh, chapter 10 is going to be a pain to write. I'vegotten a bit rusty, and I've written myself into a plothole rut.(Hehehe...A bit of a pun there.)Thank you, patient readers, for waiting many long weeks for this update! I really think I need to rewrite this fic. Thanks, Adamantina, for the beautiful reviews. I will continue to update on FFN! I hope… Until chapter ten, then! 


End file.
